A Tale Of Two Wives
by Rosie.sound
Summary: Lorraine and Nikki are married and have been for over two years, they act so professional that no one at school knows of there marriage, what does married life lead for them. M Rated scenes will be included.
1. Chapter 1

**Only a small part to begin, but yes another fic different pairing, let me know what you think :)) Rosie x**

On the outskirts of Greenock, overlooking the sea, the sun was rising slowly. A penthouse on the seafront, housing a couple, one was swimming, the other on a sun bed reading shakespeare but both relaxing before there long day would begin at school. A Tale Of Two Wives.


	2. Chapter 2

The day of work had ended and the two women had made there way home separately from school to not raise any suspicions about there relationship, as far as colleagues and students were concerned, Nikki Boston and Lorraine Donnegan were just really good friends, in fact they were Mrs and Mrs.

Both one by one pulling into the number plate recognition gates and parking their cars into the garage. Nikki walked in followed by Lorraine dropping the keys into the bowl on the kitchen cabinet.

Lorraine walked over to Nikki "I love you and I've missed you today" she smiled pulling her in for a cuddle and capturing her lips. Nikki closely responded wrapping her arms around her blonde curved wife.

"I missed you two baby, but now we have the weekend" nikki smiled letting her go as their hands dropped smiling at one and other

"We do little miss birthday girl" Lorraine smiled "and we need to be at the airport soon"

"I'm really looking forward to it one place I really can't wait to go too"

"We'll you are the dreaded 30 so why not" Lorraine teased

"No one asked you to comment on my age you" nikki smiled

"And to think it's been 2 years and 3 months since we got married"

"I know I was 28..."

"And I was 29...and no where near was it a mistake" Lorraine smiled leaning in and kissing her again

"Right lets get everything in the truck and make our way" nikki smiled pulling off and going to grab her keys again and putting the cases in the car. Lorraine jumped into the car now in a pair of designer jeans and a top so it was comfy for travelling.

Nikki got in and pulled out, starting the drive down the motorway towards Glasgow airport sipping her water as she drove.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyy! thanks so much for the reviews keep them coming I love them! Just to note as one comment asked about the length of the chapters, they will get longer I promise, I'm writing on my ipad so there's no way I can view a word count. When I get home on Wednesday, i will transfer it to laptop and start making longer parts :) no updates now until Wednesday as I'm travelling from south of France to north of France :) xx**

Nikki was dancing around a bit as she was driving the car.

"Nik you alright?" Lorraine said trying not to stifle a giggle

"Not really, only been on the road 10 minutes and I'm desperate for a pee, I meant to go before we left didnt have a chance and to top it off I've got really bad period cramps that have started"

"Ouch you still on?"

"Hoping it's the last day I don't want it to ruin our weekend" nikki said

"Can you not wait until the airport it's only 10 minutes away?"

"No I real cant I'm close to peeing myself" she laughed pulling into a lay by "we've got time"

"What are you doing?" Lorraine asked

"Im going for a pee and taking a break for 5 minutes to take some paracetamol" nikki said jumping out getting her rucksack out and placing it on the drivers seat getting out tissues, wipes, hand gel, a bag and a tampon. "Doesn't help that I haven't been the loo since break time, been so busy and I'm knackered" nikki stated still searching through her bag doing the jig.

"Nik you should of said look what are you looking for ill find it whilst you go"

"Ibuprofen should be in there" nikki said running off with the things she got out

Lorraine was searching through and found them as nikki returned "typical army girl, you wouldn't get me doing that" Lorraine giggled

"Trust me I hate doing it but needs must and when you gotta go you gotta go right"

"Yupp, here" she smiled taking the box "I was lucky came off yesterday" Lorraine said as they lived together they synced.

"Yeah alright don't rub it in" nikki laughed "one pointless thing in my life" she said taking the two tablets and getting back into the car after putting everything back and throwing stuff away.

"Tell me about it" Lorraine smiled

Nikki started the engine "right all settled lets go" nikki said driving off


	4. Chapter 4

Lorraine and Nikki were sat in McDonald's in the airport.

"What are you having?"

"Thinking a salad" Lorraine replied

"Seriously your in one of the most unhealthy fast food restaurants and you go for a salad" nikki laughed

"Alrightty what you having?" Lorraine smiled

"Big mac and chips large meal" nikki smiled

"Pig...alright then make it two"

"Oh but I'm the pig?" Nikki laughed going up and coming back to the table

"So tell me what you did earlier you had to do all the time in the army?"

"Eurgh don't im eating! but on base we had like blocks but on field you just go" nikki smiled biting into her burger

"No I prefer my make up to camou"

"See and I'm opposite...can't stand make up" nikki smiled

"Oh but your quick enough to nick my foundation when you have spots though" Lorraine smiled

"Yeah well I'm a teacher I've got to withhold some standards" nikki teased

"What and I don't because I live in an office?" She winked

"No you don't no one sees you" nikki smiled

"Oh shush you, remind you who paid for this weekend away"

"Mmmm true, business class down to Birmingham airport, taxi or drive to Stratford?"

"Taxi!" Lorraine smiled "for the same price as hiring a car, have some one drive for us der"

"Right okay then" nikki smiled

Lorraine smiled she had one more surprise waiting for nikki but she wouldn't have it until tommorow.

At around 9pm they finally reached the hotel. A 5 star top of the range hotel with spa, overlooking the river Avon in Stratford upon Avon. Nikki was sitting n the bed reading the leaflet.

"Did you know that cedar tree there is where shakespeare first performed midsummer nights dream and he would come here frequently to write" nikki smiled

"I know that's why I chose it a 5 star Tudor hotel" Lorraine smiled

"Wow to think I'm sitting in the same building he has been in" nikki smiled "the greatest poet and playwright ever"

Lorraine smiled "I'm guessing you want to go do everything shakespeare this weekend"

"Naturally just a shame I can't go to the RSC that would of topped my birthday off" nikki smiled

Lorraine smiled "there's always a next time" she said looking out the window "It's gorgeous out here" she smiled

Nikki came to join her by the window "I love it here, we could get a rowing boat tommorow morning together and then do the shakespeare houses"

"Yupp we can, as long as were back here by 4 at the latest"

"Why?"

"Ah well that's a surprise see" she smiled

Nikki started tickling her "tell me missy" she smiled continuing

"Noooo!" Lorraine giggled "your find out soon" she smiled looking up and kissing nikki's lips

"I love you" nikki smiled breaking away from the kiss with her hands round her waist

"I love you too" Lorraine said relaxing into her

Nikki yawned as she slowly swayed holding Lorraine.

"Someone's tired?" Lorraine smiled

"When you've been teaching the likes of Barry Barry all day you wold be too" nikki said

"How about we go down to the spa, relax a bit and go for a small drink after coming back here"

"I like the sound of that" she smiled


	5. Chapter 5

After a night of relaxation and cuddles Lorraine was the first one up she had ordered breakfast on the balcony with champagne. She then got back into bed leaving the silver tops on the plates to keep them warm.

Nikki started to stir and smiled looking over at Lorraine.

"Morning...Happy Birthday sweetheart" Lorraine smiled leaning over and planting a kiss on her lips

"Thankyou...and morning to you two" she said sitting up

"Would you care to join me for breakfast?" Lorraine asked

"Yes of course I would, let me sort myself out first"

"No need it's on the balcony"

Nikki smiled looking over at Lorraine "you've splashed your cash again haven't you"

"Hey I can spoil my wife if I want to" Lorraine replied smiling

"Alright let me pop to the bathroom and ill come join you"

Lorraine nodded and went and sat outside she was joined by nikki 5 minutes later.

"We'll you look even happier?" Lorraine smiled

"The lovely female friend has buggered off for another month, which means I can enjoy today a lot more" nikki smiled sitting down sipping some champagne.

Lorraine smiled and raised her glass "to my gorgeous wife on her birthday" Lorraine smiled

Nikki banged her glass against Lorraine's and took a sip. The metal covers were taken off.

"Full English" nikki's eyes widened smiling "I really am looking forward to today"

"I know you are and is going to be awesome I assure you" Lorraine smiled

"I'm not convinced by that especially about this surprise"

"You will love it i promise"

"Alright if you say so"

Breakfast was soon over and they both got changed and made there way accross to the river by the RSC.

"I think we should hire a boat?" Nikki asked smiling at Lorraine

"I'm not rowing though" Lorraine said

"Alright then that's a yes" she smiled as she went to pay the man and they got into a rowing boat, nikki was rowing down the river.

"Wow, doing this is so romantic" Lorraine smiled

Nikki nodded in response and saw the RSC next to her she stopped rowing and took a few pictures.

"Every English teachers dream is to attend a theatre production there" nikki thought out loud as she continued to row.

"It's like your in love with him more than me" Lorraine laughed

Nikki bent down getting her hand wet and flicking water at Lorraine laughing.

"Oi you!" Lorraine giggled getting her hand wet and flicking it at nikki who laughed. She leaned over and captured Lorraine's lips not caring that she was in view of everyone in Stratford.

"I love you" Lorraine smiled "I'm sure we keep saying it"

"We do but it's the truth because I love you too"

The rest of the afternoon was spent looking around Shakespeare's birth place, house and mothers home. They were sat by the riverbank surprised everything was done by 3:30pm so were having a relax.

"Okay so your surprise" Lorraine smiled making nikki sit up from lying down catching a tan. "It's the reason why you haven't had your card yet" she smiled passing it over.

Nikki smiled and opened it revealing a very Shakespearean birthday card with all the quotes of love on the front in the middle saying Happy Birthday to my Wife. She opened it as an envelope fell out. Inside it read:

_To my gorgeous darling wife NIkki, _

_Happy Birthday my sweetheart, I hope you have a fabulous day today with all the surprises install for you!_

_Lots of love for many years to come, _

_Your absolutely amazing wife, Lorraine_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Awh baby thankyou" nikki smiled "tell me how long did it take you to do those kisses?"

"We'll Michael was blabbing something from his desk so I kept going"

Nikki laughed as she picked up the other envelope. She opened it bringing out another envelope. "Really Lorraine" she smiled and looked at the front.

Lorraine smiled watching.

_Dear Nikki,_

_Happy Birthday, as your final surprise for this weekend tonight your going for dinner at 5pm at Jamie Oliver's restraunt Stratford followed by a royal box viewing of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet at the RSC. _

_Love you loads._

_Lorraine xxxx_

Nikki looked up and just pounced on Lorraine "oh my god thankyou thankyou so much, the best birthday gift ever" nikki smiled still couldn't believe it

Lorraine smiled "I brought them about three weeks ago"

"Wow...I can't believe it" nikki smiled

That evening nikki and Lorraine went out together for a very nice meal. Lorraine was wearing a dress as usual and nikki smart black jeans and a nice top. after the meal they went to the royal shakespeare theatre. Nikki came out of the venue smiling after the show.

"Wow what a night" nikki smiled holding Lorraine's hand

"Did you enjoy that?"

"Oh my god yes!" Nikki smiled leaning into her and kissing her, both pulled away looking at each other

"I think we should head back to the hotel" Lorraine suggested

"There's always a park bush?" Nikki smiled

"I am not paying nearly £200 a night to have sex in a bush come on hotel now" Lorraine smiled as she started walking with nikki

"Your making me wait thats no fair" nikki smiled walking

"I'm sure you can hold in the pleasure and romance for 5 more minutes" Lorraine teased

Nikki moaned as they finally made it to the hotel, both of them running upstairs now there shoes were off. Nikki pushed Lorraine against the door kissing her, her hands finding Lorraine's waist.

"Nikki let me open the door babe" Lorraine said pulling back and getting the key card out entering.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rated M! :)**

Nikki came in after her and shut the door. Lorraine had managed to put her handbag down and key card on the side before nikki flung her back against the door kissing her passionately. Lorraine giggled in response as she kissed her back.

"Someone's desperate" she whispered seductively

Nikki simply nodded as her lips found her chest on the open part of her dress

"I want you too" Lorraine whispered winging a little, she leant down and kissed her neck

Nikki moaned as she started to fumble with Lorraine's dress zip. Lorraine in the meantime had found her way into nikki's jeans opening them slightly at the front, rubbing her hand against her already damp knickers.

This made nikki moan and lose her fingering on Lorraine's dress she eventually just pulled it down revealing her matching lacy underwear. Nikki grabbed Lorraine flinging her onto the bed as she took her jacket off. She leant down grabbing a breast in each hand slowly massaging it making Lorraine gasp in pleasurable moans releasing her hand from nikki.

Lorraine leaned forward her hands going up nikki's top removing it over her head and flinging it to the floor. Lorraine placed butterfly kisses on nikki's breasts making her winge in pleasure. Lorraine flipped them so nikki was on the bottom and Lorraine was on the top. Lorraine grabbed the waistband of nikki's jeans tugging them down, nikki helping her at the end to kick them off.

Lorraine leaned round to the back of her own bra and unclipped it letting her double d breasts loose. Nikki automatically grabbed them and massaged them making the two of them moan in sync. Nikki pulled back getting both parts of her underwear off, Lorraine getting her last bit off, bth of them now naked.

Nikki pulled Lorraine so she was now on the bottom and started to go down on her, licking her inside and shoving two fingers in pulling them in and out at a rapid speed. Lorraine grabbed hold of the sheets as her pleasure was spiralling out of control suddenly nikki stopped.

"What the hell?" Lorraine asked out of breath

"We're doing full works missy" nikki said moving her hands up Lorraine's curves body and kissing her lips letting her taste herself.

Lorraine quickly flipped her over as she repeated the actions on nikki, nikki grabbed the sheets also as her pleasure was building up, Lorraine stopped and brought her legs closer to nikki.

Lorraine open nikki's legs further as she slipped a leg of her own under one of her legs as she let both of there openings touch together. Lorraine reached for the head board whilst nikki's went for the sheets as they rocked together, rubbing against one and other, getting quicker both of them moaning in pleasure.

"Oh god shit me nik" Lorraine moaned as she was nearly at orgasm and started shaking. The two of them still bouncing together rubbing against one and other.

Nikki found it out of nowhere to go even faster slamming into her, making Lorraine reached orgasm and screamed nikki's name letting her soak her. Nikki moved as Lorraine had flopped back onto the bed enjoying the moment.

Nikki sat up and started to caress Lorraine's breasts whilst she bounced into her moaning. Lorraine was still moaning even though she was at full orgasm. Nikki screamed as she released squeezing Lorraine's breasts as she did. "Fuck me..." Nikki said out of breath as she followed and flopped back laughing.

Lorraine smiled moving to sit by her "that was fucking awesome" she smiled

"Best way ever to end a perfect birthday" nikki smiled turning and kissing her on the lips

Lorraine put an arm around her cuddling into her as they both lay down relaxing and slowly drifted to sleep together.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning came quickly, nikki was woken by the sun shining through the window. She looked down at a sleeping Lorraine who was clinging to nikki and smiled as she remembered the night before. What a perfect night. She thought to herself, nikki checked the time and was gutted she had to wake up Lorraine.

"Baby" nikki said kissing her on the lips

"Mmm" she got a brief reply from the sleeping blonde

"It's time to get up baby"

"Don't wanna" she moaned her eyes still shut

Nikki laughed "don't make me tickle you"

"You wouldn't..." She said sleepily

Nikki giggled climbing over and started to tickle her giggling. Lorraine sat up.

"Morning sunshine!" Nikki smiled

"Morning baby..." She replied with a kiss "god what did we do last night"

"Why what's up?"

"My boobs generally feel like there about to explode"

Nikki laughed "that will proberbly be the hot romantic sex me and you had last night and I grabbed them"

Lorraine smiled remembering

"Our flight leaves at midday it's now 8am, we've gotta get a shift on missy" nikki smiled

"don't panic" Lorraine giggled sitting up and kissing nikki passionately and then standing and getting changed. Nikki also got changed.

Soon enough they were back at the airport in the departure lounge.

"can't believe the flight is delayed" Nikki sighed

"I did say don't panic" Lorraine stated

"alright smarty pants"

"were sorry for the delay to the 12:05pm 747 flight to Glasgow, however it is now boarding"

"finally" nikki said standing up with the 100 other people sighing in relief

"please make your way to gate 7 for boarding, we apologise for the delay"

"oh nik" Lorraine laughed "so impatient"

"well it is 12:55pm, that's 50 minutes late"

"your sad you realise that but I love you" Lorraine laughed kissing her lips


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyy, i would like to thankyou all very much for the reviews and the viewing figures wow im speechless :) back at uni in two weeks so updates will be little but im not dissappearing. **

**RE: THIS PART**

**Although im studying a science degree, this particular area of science isnt my expertise lol, i have heard rumours of the science mentioned in this part, but weather its actually true i dont know lol. Anywho its fanfiction anything can happen! :D**

**Rosie :)**

* * *

So both Nikki and Lorraine were now driving back from the airport in the car.

"nik" Lorraine said as she turned the radio down

"yes babe?" Nikki said her eyes firmly on the motorway

"what do you think about us starting a family?"

"Move out the way!" Nikki shouted as she looked in her mirror and a car came speeding past her "bloody amateurs" she sighed "sorry what did you say?"

"I said what do you think about starting a family?"

"What have children?" Nikki asked

"well that's what starting a family means…" Lorraine smiled

"and how do you propose we do that hmm? Were not exactly a built couple for it?" Nikki smiled

"IVF…"

"this could work…me and you both have babies?"

"well yeah if you wanted?"

"I think we should look into it" Nikki smiled

"My lab are testing this new science development, where they take DNA from three people one has to be male and one has to be female obviously, but it means we can override on our DNA"

"Testube babies?"

"basically…but there also trying another experiment…there trying to take the male DNA and replace it with female dna, in other words, the female egg will become the sperm?" Lorraine said awkwardly

"right okay" nikki laughed

"well the egg doesn't just grow a tail they like swap the dna I dunno its confusing, but I thought maybe we could test it, if it goes wrong we miscarry that is the only thing"

"well im happy to try it and if it works you my dear become a very rich person" nikki laughed

"already am nik" Lorraine smiled as they pulled up

"I love you lorraine"

"I love you too nik"


	9. Chapter 9

It was the start of a new week at waterloo road. Lorraine was already present at school with her Ferrari in the car park.

"Morning Lorraine good weekend?"

"absolutely fantastic Thankyou, yourself?"

"it was good yeah, did you do anything nice?"

"spent the weekend in stratford with my lover" Lorraine smiled

"oooh you have a secret lover?"

"Maybe…" She smiled

"Morning" Nikki said coming through the door

"Morning nikki" Lorraine smiled

"Morning nikki" Michael smiled as well

"good weekends both?"

"wonderful" Lorraine smiled

"good thanks, Lorraine has some secret lover"

"oooh Lorraine your cheeky devil you" Nikki laughed sitting down

"I know right" Lorraine giggled

"Had some stuff through from the LEA this morning" Lorraine said as tom walked in "Alright tom"

Tom smiled saying hello quickly and sitting down.

"they want us to go on some training course, us as a senior management team in roughly 3 months time, and then again with every member of staff in 9 months time" Lorraine said looking at nikki who nodded in response

"I suppose this is about the curriculum and core subjects that we have to include eventhough were an academy?" Nikki asked

"exactly, I think the top three exam boards are doing it ready for next year we need to make sure were up to speed with the current curriculum"

"I think that's good as it gives us an insight into what the public school kids are learning and as were not a fee paying school I think it needs to be done" Tom said

"a few members of staff could do with a facelift on there lessons" Nikki commented sipping her tea making the others laugh

"when I have more information I'll let you know more" Lorraine smiled

"Anything else?" Michael asked

"yeah one thing, im looking at taking the pru on a theatre trip where they get to ask the charectors questions for their English assessments"

"yeah that would be a great idea a more hands on experience" tom said

"yeah and if it works with the PRU kids maybe it will work with future years with GCSE" Nikki smiled

"yeah that sounds like a great idea, budget it up for me nikki and we will get it sorted"

"alright cheers" Nikki smiled

"That everything"

"think so" Tom smiled

"Alright then have a fab day" Lorraine smiled

"Lorraine can we setup a budget meeting for the trip?"

"yeah sure, lunchtime in here?"

"yeah sounds like a plan" Nikki smiled walking out and going downstairs "ooh tom I need the Jodi allen report for her learning needs is there a chance I can have a copy"

"yeah sure, shes semi dyslexic" Tom said walking with nikki down to the office

"right so giving her the extra help she needed is it working do you think?"

"definitely, I mean her words are improving and so is her writing, I have meetings with her once a week to discuss and do activities to help her, shes doing well"

"that's good to hear, keep me updated" Nikki smiled


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the great comments heres another part xx**

* * *

3:30pm had arrived. Nikki went upto the office.

"Michael is it alright if I go, ive got a doctors appointment at 4pm?" Nikki asked

"yeah sure no worry's routine is it?"

"something like that" she smiled

"No worries, see you tomorrow"

Nikki smiled leaving to go home. Lorriane left soon after and met her back at home.

"so we go to doctors, and grab a curry for the way in?"

"sounds brilliant" Nikki smiled giving a kiss to her

"Lets go then darling"

Lorriane drove them both to the private doctors and they got out going into the waiting area and were seen near enough straight away.

"so it's an interesting decision and proposal but were willing to try it if you are"

"course" Lorraine smiled holding nikki's hand

"we will implant 3 embryos into each of you this is the plan"

"okay" nikki nodded

"so if we get some samples from you both and we can start from there, this could cause a bleed for both of you but we will get it done as quick as possible, we will take around 6 eggs from you both"

Both nodded.

"right if you both want to pop onto a bed each and we can go from there"

All the eggs had been taken and sent to lorraines labs.

"so I suggest you take some paracetemol and be warned as weve taken eggs out, you may find that you will bleed, it will be just like a normal period"

Both nodded smiling

"but your on your first step to motherhood congratulations, we will ring you in the next few weeks to see if we have a match"

"Thankyou so much" they both said smiling and walking out they got into the car

"Were actually gonna be moms" Nikki smiled

"We are, fingers crossed my lab do there job"

"I dunno im really excited"

"I love you Nikki" Lorraine smiled

"I love you too" Nikki smiled as they shared a kiss together

Lorraine drove home. That evening they shared dinner and a movie with a few words exchanged as they cuddled up on the sofa.

The next morning the alarm went off and Lorraine sat up. Nikki was already awake clutching her stomach.

"Morning" Lorraine smiled going to kiss her cheek

Nikki moved away "morning" she whispered

"babe?"

Nikki closed her eyes

"darling?" Lorraine said sitting up looking over

"Im fine" She weeped

"babe your not talk to me" Lorraine rested her hand on her arm

"my stomachs really cramping" Nikki cried

"darling is it what I think it is?"

Nikki nodded "you know how bad I get them"

"I know baby, you've had to come off the pill and they started it off yesterday"

Nikki nodded "I think…I think to add to it…I think im gonna be sick" she said getting up holding her stomach as she limped to the en-suite to throw up

Lorraine quickly followed her rubbing her back. "I think its best to stay at home today I'll let Michael know you phoned me"

Nikki nodded "im not working like this" she said as she flushed the chain and wiped her mouth and limped back to bed.

"How about I get you a hot water bottle, a hot chocolate and I'll come back at lunch" Lorraine said stroking her face

Nikki nodded "paracetemol too please"

"will do darling" Lorraine kissed her going downstairs and making everything for her and getting her stuff together. "ill see you later babe, love you"

"love you too" she mumbled

Lorraine smiled and got into the car driving to the school. She walked upto the office putting her bags and everything down.

"apologies for being late, Nikki rang"

"she alright?" Tom asked

"No shes rung in sick, she cant walk and shes thrown up a few times"

"oh right any reason why she cant walk?" Micheal asked

"erm…problems" Lorraine said

"What problems?" Tom asked

"You know problems"

"Yeah what problems" Michael asked

Lorraine rolled her eyes and sighed "girly problems, she gets them pretty bad"

"oh" both men said awkwardly at the same time looking away

"yeah shes in a hell of a lot of pain, I'd appreciate it if you kept this between ourselves"

"course" Michael said "anyway we need to get cover for Nikki's lessons"

"we do"


	11. Chapter 11

Lunchtime came, Lorraine popped home to see Nikki.

"How are you feeling?" Lorraine asked

"Im feeling better" Nikki smiled

"that's good to here, what about the sickness"

"its calmed down a lot" She smiled

"good, glad to hear it…listen the lab phoned, everything is going to plan it should be the end of next week hopefully"

"that's good, I hate this though" Nikki sighed

"Well I did smuggle a bacon sandwich from Maggie"

"oh you star!" Nikki smiled taking it and eating it

Lorraine laughed "I might work from home this afternoon, I cant believe this training course though, we will be both pregnant"

…

End of the week had arrived and both Lorraine and Nikki had called in sick in order to go the hospital.

"moment of truth" Nikki smiled holding lorraines hand

"Nikki and Lorraine Boston" a doctor called out

Both got up going together and going through to an office.

"good news weve had matches for you both, and both of you should be able to become pregnant"

"today?"

"yeah as long as your cycles are in the right place"

Both nodded.

Nikki and Lorraine got onto a bed each "good luck darling" nikki smiled holding her hand

"you too darling"

The doctor did the necessary checks, and planted the eggs into each female.

"right should be about a week take a test and you will find out" the doctor smiled

"Thankyou so much" Lorraine and nikki said excitedly


	12. Chapter 12

**apologies for not updating been really busy in the past week, but i really hope this makes up for it. Much love xx**

**PLEASE REVIEWWW :)**

It was a week later and Lorraine and Nikki were really excited. They pulled up separately and Lorraine walked over to nikki.

"I've got the tests in my bag, we will do them at break okay"

Nikki smiled and nodded "I cant wait"

"come on lets go see his lordship" Lorraine smiled as she walked inside with nikki.

"Morning you two" Michael smiled as they walked in

"Morning" they both smiled

"Theres only one thing this morning we need to discuss, that's this LEA weekend in 6 weeks"

"what they've moved it forward?"

"yupp apparently there wasn't enough room on site" Michael said

"right well I suppose that we have to do, im okay for it"

"yeah me too" Nikki smiled

"yupp im okay too" Tom said

"good ill get back to them later today" Michael smiled

"Lorraine can I have a word a second outside" Nikki said

"sure"

They both walked out the office

"I'd rather get the test out the way before teaching" Nikki said

"yeah I guess your right"

"oooh are you too trying that's so sweet" Sonya smiled listening in

Nikki and Lorraine looked at Sonya

"Please keep it to yourself sonya, me and Lorraine were trying new experiments we both want to know okay, and you know were married so keep it quiet"

"lorriane you nearly done I need to go over finances"

"look give me 5,10 minutes Michael me and nik weve got some stuff to sort out before she starts teaching"

"anything I can help with?" Michael asked

"well Michael it concerns me and Nikki going to the ladies…so…" Lorraine said

"womanly problems" Nikki said knowing it would make Michael cringe

"erm right…okay" Michael went red and backed away into his office

"everytime" Nikki laughed and went with Lorraine to the toilets

"right you go first" Lorraine said handing her hers

Nikki nodded "you could do yours at the same time yeah?"

"yeah okay"

Both women took the test and came out the cubicles.

"right then and now we wait" Nikki smiled sitting on the sinks holding her test. Lorraine stood in front of her looking at hers.

"theres a pink line appearing" Nikki smiled

"Mine too!"

"well according to the box two pink lines is needed and mine has two" nikki smiled turning hers around

"looks like that's two of us" Lorraine smiled

"were pregnant" Nikki smiled and hugged Lorraine coming down off the sink

"right then lets get back to his lordship"

"we should" nikki smiled putting hers and lorraines test in the bin "im so excited"

"me too me too" Lorraine smiled

**PLEASE REVIEWWW :)**


	13. Chapter 13

It was the weekend of the LEA weekend. They decided to leave after school at 5pm. Lorraine, Nikki, Tom and Michael. They were car sharing, lorriane and nikki in lorraines farrari and tom and Michael in toms ford.

"how you feeling now?"

"im better actually I dunno why im suffering more than you" Nikki laughed

Lorraine smiled "well theres sick bags under your chair"

"lo I promise im gonna be fine"

….

It had gone 6pm and the women made it first grabbing the keys and texting the others to say where they were. Eventually the lads joined them just as they started getting cases out.

"ladies let us" Michael smiled

Nikki smiled "alright then go for it" she laughed going inside with Lorraine. "im liking this lounge area"

"nikki don't even think about it's a caravan"

"its nice" nikki smiled

"Oh you are joking" tom said reaching the rooms "theres one double and one twin room that's it"

"guess that's you and Michael sharing then" Lorraine laughed

Tom and Michael sighed

"its fine me and lo were big girls we can handle sharing a bed" Nikki smiled

"you two sure?" Michael asked

"course we are" Lorraine smiled

"alright Thankyou" they both smiled putting the ladies bags in there room and they went into there own.

"hi 5!" Nikki smiled at Lorraine

"hmmmm I think tonight me and you can have some time together" Lorraine whispered "come on lets go unpack"

…

Later on they were all sat round playing a game of Pictionary.

"it's a shoe…shoe lace!...spotty shoe…no! A SOCK!" Lorraine laughed eating some crisps

"yay!" nikki smiled sitting down by her yawning "its been a long day im tempted to hit the sack" nikki said

"mmm I know that feeling" Michael agreed

"right im definitely calling it a night" nikki said getting up and going down to her room "night"

"night nikki"

Lorraine smiled "night lads ill see you tomorrow" she smiled going up to the same room

Michael and tom went to their room too snuggling up into there beds for a long day tomorrow.

Lorraine walked over to nikki and kissed her passionately. Nikki responded her hands romaing lorrained body. Lorraine started to unbutton Nikki's shirt letting it loose on the floor. Nikki moaned as she started to fumble with Lorraine's skirt zip after already removing her shirt. Lorraine in the meantime had found her way into nikki's jeans opening them slightly at the front, rubbing her hand against her already damp knickers.

This made nikki moan and lose her fingering on Lorraine's skirt she eventually just pulled it down revealing her matching lacy underwear. Nikki grabbed Lorraine flinging her onto the bed, She leant down grabbing a breast in each hand slowly massaging it making Lorraine gasp in pleasurable moans releasing her hand from nikki.

…..

Tom and Michael heard the moans

"can you hear that Michael?" tom asked

"oh god the joys of caravanning, must be the neigbours" Michael said

"lovely" tom said rolling over trying to get some sleep.

…

Lorraine placed butterfly kisses on nikki's breasts making her winge in pleasure. Lorraine flipped them so nikki was on the bottom and Lorraine was on the top. Lorraine grabbed the waistband of nikki's jeans tugging them down, nikki helping her at the end to kick them off.

Lorraine leaned round to the back of her own bra and unclipped it letting her breasts loose. Nikki automatically grabbed them and massaged them making the two of them moan in sync. Nikki pulled back getting both parts of her underwear off, Lorraine getting her last bit off, bth of them now naked.

Nikki pulled Lorraine so she was now on the bottom and started to go down on her, licking her inside deeply and shoving two fingers in pulling them in and out at a rapid speed. Lorraine grabbed hold of the sheets as her pleasure was spiralling out of control suddenly nikki stopped.

"What?" Lorraine asked out of breath

"we haven't done this in weeks were going the whole way" nikki said moving her hands up Lorraine's curves body and kissing her lips letting her taste herself.

Lorraine quickly flipped her over as she repeated the actions on nikki, going down on her licking her indes, nikki grabbed the sheets also as her pleasure was building up, Lorraine stopped and brought her legs closer to nikki.

Lorraine open nikki's legs further as she slipped a leg of her own under one of her legs as she let both of there openings touch together. Lorraine reached for the head board whilst nikki's went for the sheets as they rocked together, rubbing against one and other, getting quicker both of them moaning in pleasure.

Little did either of them know this was also rocking the caravan.

….

"Michael why is the caravan rocking"

"tom shut up it's the wind now go to sleep"

Tom again rolled over and both of them were now asleep.

…..

"Oh god shit me nik" Lorraine moaned as she was nearly at orgasm and started shaking. The two of them still bouncing together rubbing against one and other.

Nikki found it out of nowhere to flip them round and to go even faster slamming into her, making Lorraine reached orgasm and screamed nikki's name letting her soak her. Nikki moved as Lorraine had flopped back onto the bed enjoying the moment.

Nikki continued thrusting herself and started to caress Lorraine's breasts whilst she bounced into her moaning. Lorraine was still moaning even though she was at full orgasm. Nikki screamed as she released squeezing Lorraine's breasts as she did. "Fuck me..." Nikki said out of breath as she followed and flopped back laughing.

Lorraine smiled moving to sit by her "that was fucking awesome, wow pregnancy changes you" she smiled

nikki smiled turning and kissing her on the lips

Lorraine put an arm around her cuddling into her as they both lay down relaxing and slowly drifted to sleep together.

**Please Review :))**


	14. Chapter 14

It was roughly around 6am that morning. Nikki awoke with her tummy doing back flips. She stood up putting her dressing gown on and went through to the shared bathroom splashing her ghostly white pale face with some water. Nikki's hand flew to her mouth as she went over to the toilet as she started to throw up.

Tom hadn't slept well and was awake, he basically walked with his eyes wanting to close to the toilet. Nikki hadn't locked the door in the fear of fainting been her recent thing. Tom walked in undoing his boxers.

"don't you dare" nikki said looking at tom still bent over at the toilet.

"nikki" he squinted quickly doing his boxers back up "you alright?"

"do I look alright?" nikki said leaning over throwing up again

"here drink some of this" he said getting her a glass of water and passing it her

"thanks" she said sipping it as she stood up

"whats brought this on?" tom asked

"it doesn't matter" Nikki said "you don't look like you had a good night sleep" nikki said changing the subject

"did you not hear it, the caravan next door, I swear they were having sex and the wind picked up and the caravan rocked"

Nikki spat her water out "im going back to bed for a bit" nikki said retreating from this conversation.

….

Michael and Tom were in the lounge whilst Lorraine was making a cuppa for her and nikki.

"Nikki was quite sick this morning" tom mentioned sipping his tea

"really was she?" Michael asked

"yeah, she didn't look well"

Nikki came out her room thinking the lads were in theres and snaked her arms around Lorraines waist and kissing her neck.

Both Michael and Tom raised there eyebrows.

"nikki" Lorraine giggled "stop it, we have company"

Nikki looked round and took her arms away straight away biting her lip.

"are you two in a personal relationship?" Michael asked

Nikki looked at Lorraine giving her the sorry look. Lorraine sighed.

"yes Michael…we are" Lorraine said sitting at the table, where nikki had sat. she put the mugs in front of them both

"how long?" tom asked

"well its our anniversary today actually" Nikki said looking at them both

"oh right" Michael said

"look" nikki said "were not looking for people to judge we kept it quiet for this reason okay…me and lo were in a civil partnership…were married and we have been three years now" Nikki said "so it was us making love last night and it wasn't the wind it was us rocking the caravan"

Lorraine blushed looking at her tea.

"oh…oh is see" Tom said "and why were you sick?"

"look the fact that were married I'd appreciate that you keep it to yourselves okay, yes were lesbians and some girls marry girls…we got over it and so should you, another thing you should know is the reason why im sick"

"nik" Lorraine said holding her hand

"lo they should know they need to be sworn to secrecy though"

"alright…you swear you keep this to yourselves" Lorraine asked them both who both nodded

"were both going through trials that lorraines company is doing…were both pregnant…6 weeks, mines my egg and lorraines DNA with a male doner"

"and mines my egg, and the trial where they change the DNA of the male…erm part with nikkis"

"well congratulations are in order" tom smiled going up and hugging them both

"your both gonna be fabulous mums" Michael smiled "im happy I really am, it will give the kids a sense of a role model when it comes out…which it will eventually"

"I know" they both said

**please reviewwww :P**

**A/N : dont quote me on science! its fanfic and biology isnt my area physics is! :P**


	15. Chapter 15

**a small filler, i will probably do no more than 20 chapters on this fic, because of uni work but we will see how things go :P please reviewwww rosie xx**

After the weekend had gone they were soon back at school on the Monday morning. Lorraine and Nikki had decided that it was now time for the staff to know, so they walked into the staffroom together.

"listen up" Lorraine said most of the teachers ignored her

"Oi!" nikki shouted gaining everyones attention "right me and lo we have some news"

"oh yeah whats that then?" George piped up

"me and Lorraine, were in a relationship" nikki said

"oh my god" Audrey said doing her hail marys

"shut it Audrey you don't like you can collect your p45, me and nikki were married and have been for 3 years, and guess what were both pregnant and starting a family"

"oh glory hallelujah!" Audrey said doing her hail marys again. "that's totally wrong"

"in your opinion Audrey, no one asked you to elad our lives or comment and it is our lives" nikki said

"well im happy that there doing the right thing, so what if there married and having babies, at least there not divorced or copping off with a fake caretaker" tom said

Audrey stopped and looked down

"so what if there married what a fantastic role model it sets the kids, get married then have children, I for one and very happy for them both"

"thankyou tom its appreciative" Nikki smiled

Michael stood up "I think we should support them with giving them around of applause Its not easy coming in front of you lot and saying that" Michael said starting to clap followed by everyone including Audrey.

Nikki and Lorraine looked at each other and blushed.

"you will both be fabulous mothers" Michael smiled

"you better keep me updated with the little ones you two" Christine smiled hugging them both


End file.
